the wild wild dimension
by kiki fuji
Summary: a western idian japanase cult mix touya joins along for this world and falls head over heels with oc.SYAORAN AND SAKURA ANNOYED AT EACH OTHER!.FAI AND KUGORANE SUSPICOUS at oc! what to do to do read read read! a chagelenge to all writers!


SAKURA OF THE WILD

WEST

AFTER finding a new feaher in clow touya noticed that sakura was a littele less cheerful than usual after getting syaoran away he asked her and she told him that she couldn't remember the one she loved

Touya knowing of syaorans price felt sorry for comfort her as best as he could but she just let tears fall from her jade green eyes.

I shouldn't cry thought sakura syaoran rang through her mind and how about the person he loved is someone he cant have do to an incident he says that's too complicated to talk remembers what he told her through that pained smile-and beautiful shes purer than snow and those eyes of hers they always make me feel always too shy about how I feel about her. much to her dismay I keep using laugh sounds sad thought voice was something syaoran could her any where like a special sound a hound dog can only knocked on her bed room door sakura hime are you alright he said as he opened the door to see sakura with tears down his face and touya and instead of the usual glare he gave him a face twisted with disgustand can I talk to you on some matters. Um yesbut sakura are you okay he asked with a tinge of guilt oh im just a littele sad that I wont see my brother again for a long time don't worry sakura syaoran said as he wiped away her try to get your feathers more quickly okay said sakura but don't push your self too course not sakura he said with that lauhg that sounded bitter you be o- ill be fine syaorankun she said just go talk to touya befor he gets to on you ditch digging twerp! Said touya eyes widened that's what touya called the boy sakura nO syaorans loved a girl that was special and he said he couldn't have was in love with some one else maybe that's why I shouldn't ask thought sakura maybe I should visit that house thought The throne room of the palace alright spill it touya annoyed your still in love with her. Touya wouldn't let syaoran ansewer he just talked to syaoran Its pathetic shes in love with someone she cant remembr and your trying for her to love that person is you could feel a hot blush rush to his face of shame,embarasement,and mostly and yet she still cries now thanks to you shes just a boy a touya with a smug look on his would be funny if It wasn't so pathetic ah what the hell ill laugh hahahh it said syaoran clutching his fists was that shut it said got touya to stand a few fet away from twerp im in charge here and I could bribe that witch to do what ever I want and oh by the way mokona forgot ot tell you I paid the price now im going to travel with you and so you can keep your ditch digging twerp hands off my lowered his head so no one could see his that all your majesty asked syaoran for now said touya. Syaoran put on his cloak and walked to his saw someone was in his there cloak he noticed that they werent paying attention to the fact syaoran was entering the house the cloaked person was trying to reach something that fell over the grabed the clokaed person by the waist and pushed them down there face stuffed into the flipped the person over to see there he saw a sakura with a beet red wh at are you doing here asked sakura.I know the person who lives here and I saw a stranger here so I thought you were a are you doing here asked syaoran.I have a lot of memories of this place and I syaoarn oh said syaoran go of you keep a secret the person I love lives here but he went away from my a picture of him I cant find she reaached over the bed to show syaorans adopeted father and hm as a child but his face was covered over a black I have a question about that girl you sakura what is it whats her name syaorasn knew in a minute shed forget so why not just get it over with you he said we were child hood friends then came syaorans price and sakura forgot syaoran walked sakura back to her home hopeing he wouldn't bump into syaoran left someone stepped out of the shadows fai and kugora and so grumpy asked fai in a teasing reason said touya I just have a bad feeling about the kid.I think touyas jeaolus that sakura is in love with had an angry stated course not said were laving tomorrow hmm said mokona I found another said touya yes your our new traveling companion said breakfast and getting landed in a new world with a desert and a charming busteling in front of an inn we might as get some rooms said inn had a piona and stage with a microphone and stand lighting a they met a rather peculiar was her name long black hair dark skin and violet eyes was not peculiar but her apearance made her stand out she wore a short red dress with red sleeves her hair had a rose on it and on herleg was a gun straper to blushed when he saw my you must be from another get travelers a here so you must need a place to stay.I have 2 rooms availabele.o the newly maried cooupele will share a room and the brothers in law andcousin will share a mean syaorankun and me asked sakura while yes you to have newly wed love for each ther I cansee your auras him said roseria pointing to touya has a jeaoliusy for fear of looseing these two act like cousins fun and friendly like close and by the way as she walked like a cat trying to creep up on its preyto touya come around 6;30 and we can have a drink she said as she played with his hair well ill show you to your rooms then .Um miss were not married were just friends said sakura blushingly oh there I go again I shouldve known that purpele aura was for your secret love for each other well I shouldn't run my mouth off like that so your brother and you share a room and the rest share one there simpele as that. Now ibe got to prepare my date with said sakura how oh im so sorry I ve had to much roseria explained her family can see peopeles auras like there intentions and she can find some simpele information like name and birthdyas things like she walked them to there rooms you need some new clothes if your gonna fit in hold on be right she found some had on a lovely blue vest white shirt and denim jeans with had on a bull skulll tie black pants and a black shirt with a piar f black had a black vest button white shirt and denim wore a long sleeved black shirt With black pants and black said roseria I don't have many clothes but if you need any thing else please ask oh sakura come on out okay said sakura she was wearing a denim skirt an inch above her knees with white stockings brown cowboy boots a white shirt that was slightly baggy and exposed a tiny bit of her a cute cowboy hat do I like stupid asked said sayoarn you look beautiful like always thank you syraon kun said sakura gave the two an sinister if you needf anything just and wheres mokona under sakuras hat said mokona yippy cay yeah!Oh I have a hat for you passing mokona a small litele cow boy youll fitt you are looking for a feather well we havent seen any but wait a bit news travels fast around these touya asked roseria are we still on for our date touya thought what an anoying thro-WAIt she doesent probaly know im king so maybe she isnt a power I guwss so why does half an hour sound good sounds nice see you at said roseria now lets see just a bit of my pheromone enchance lipstick a dash of rose water that's good now lets see…

TOUYAS got a girlfriend!!!! Sang mokona.I cant wait to embarase you in front of her said like he wouldn't on his own thought syaoran. that's mean told his he brought up sakura and that's not mean he thought I need a touya said roseria timefor our date she was wearing a dress that had short sleeves red with a gold trimwith red and orange colors sliper like shoes with red color and blue and gold beads on itand red you guys might be bored why don't you take a lovely trail I have 3 horses so you might need to a trial was nice kugorane was rideing a black stalion with dark brown had a white horse with eyes a dark blue like syaoran and sakura shareing a horse that was white with green eyes and had a fitting grey spot that looked like a heart split in liked rideing horses since he was young rideing In the desert was fun for him and sakura…we should stop for our picnic okay sakura said syaoran..Just be care ful getting off hime. ill be fine syaoran finding a largepatch of grass and a big pond and trees some told them the trail led to a lovely huge she made them bread and butter and of course for desert cinamon appele pie! Ah! Im stuffed said said mokona hear how bout you kurga CALLING ME THAT! He should back soon but its summer sakura mos deserts don't set till at least 7:45 said do you know oh someone I know told- me in a memory chirped in he helped me win an argument with my brother with that fact he always book not likesyraon kun said sakura making syaoran im tired Said mokona and I wanna spy on touya said fai I have to watch those 2 don't I said well be heading back now you2 just do what you want. Okay said the others left sakura thought it would be nice top know syaoran you realy ate I up fast teased syaoran to appeles are my favirote arent they your favirote looks uncomftabele saying hime sakura thought and kun seems to syaoran kun can I call you syaoran and you can call me sakura no hime or we? Asked sakura with pupy dog eyes.

Of course sakura said eyes look less sad. A littele more wanna play in the said syaoran come on syaoran well okay…At the inn slash dance and kugorane and fai were spying on touya and the peculiar apeared to be like they were married and him weretalking about them selfs an comment then tease ajoke resulting in a good was some how talked into dancing with was matching his steps which was odd this was clow movements were matched roseria explained this is similar to an indian dance shes been to india many times as the sound of to 2 danced like they were soulmates and they never remembered feeling this light hearted Well now said a man with a southern acent since our owner of this fine place roseria a round of claps decided to hold a square dance !!!!! the crowd went thundering with laughter and to start our dance is roseria herself and her date never heard of ill lead now leaders take your partners arm in arm and turn around dance and dance they were near the ned when now after that now kiss your aldy fellas al the men in the room gave touya a nasty with years of giving nasty glares to syaoran and potential wifes he gave them all a look that could send weak amn into all of these emn were rough and touya gave roseria a kiss on the fore head. We betetr run thye look envious said kugorane mokona come on-How did you know asked may hide yourselfs but no one can hide there horses are out front yes mam good you should one of mokonas 108 secret on touya jump on the horse touya and roseria ran off in a hurry into the was that back there asked aunt is queen of this country and im next in line after me is my littele sister shes too young to to be king marry that's why they were after you. What happened to that gun of yours I left it at home I have my dagger but rule one is never bring a knife to a gun why didn't you tell me same reason as you ewhy you didn't tell me you're the ruler of yes I know I have strong powers I know peopeles past.I usualy just keep it to myself but it slips out if the auras what happened at the inn with your sister and syaoran…………..

Sakura was splashing syaoran and he was splashing to sakura started to ove away from the shallow end and slipped and fell in. syaoran got her out of the water but they were dripping wet we should get back soon sakura said syaoran um sakura he handeed her his cloak from clow. Take this if I remember you get fevers very easily sakura than you bludhed but hid her cheecks with his heard the sound of you're here said run she pointed to a rock formatiion that was reteangular shaped but something sparkeled about roseria touched the rocks walls and it suddenly a handele came out and she opened a welcome to my hide was big there was a tabele a closet a door that led to a a kitchen. And 3 and kurgy and mokona will be here lets open a window to get some air in here she opened a small window letting a cool brreeze so much then now I have a chance to explained that she is heir to the throne of this country and it is the most powerful and bigest country in this world so obviously many aman try to mary her to get the she comes here as a get also explains the aura around her efffects her pesonality a if I act difrent its do to auras also I have the ability to see ones past and also to some degree there I don't do future readings often do ot some complications they ensure for you two intrest me so ill do it if its alright um well what do you think sakura asked syraoanwell if roseria wants to I guess its ! said roseria yohoo said a very playful kuro puu come out I can see your bad AURA MY FOOT! Cried kugorane in an even more annoyed quit callling me kura kurger kugorane can say any thing else mokona whined im so hungry said mokona yes all that running away did make me hungry said im sorta hungry tooo said ill cook dinner why don't you set the any want beef curry said have beef cury in my country japan said roseria how didg you know don't forget my powers plus this country is amix of indian westernjapanase roseria in amatter of factly ready said one enjoyed the meal ubtil they couldn't move any more so good said do you want the future reading now said okay said sakura on said roseria going through her closet she got out a gold decorated bowl and a few goldf candele holdels and pure white candeles and incense she filled the gold bowl with water. And told sakura and syaoran to sit on the floor she lit the essence and then the candeles first she took syaoran and sakuras hands. Then she closed her eyes she sat there syaoran felt felt started acting strange she opened her eyes they started to grow bigger than her eyes than theyshrank they filled with tearrs she grasped sakuras and syraoan hands she let go of sakuras hand and scratched at her sad so sad she whispered but her face li p she smiled and she laughed why that sneaky littele sake drinking witcch she grabed sakuras hand oh isee thank you yuchan hahah oh come on ic ant well whts the point of this you know what haooens too oh okay tell watanuki he better ask warashi and see what I tell yah from day one that girl wame or what evr her name is have me a bad .maro and moru of course I know the time is comeing please I love you like a mother and a siter and best don't okay goodbye yuko but im comeing and im brining in the sake hmm!Bye hah.I neede one was silent except for touya what the hell was asked in not his annoyed tone but worried which surprised every one but you two have a very very sad and dificult future all of you except touya your gonna have a very happy all of you do but your journey will become very the end as much as I could see was happy but I missed some while yuko told me not to tell you the details. Syraon just glared at sakura what  said sakura oh just wanted to see if you remember that I was here sakura well why do you save my feathers for such a girl fs because the accident happened at my digsite at the accident I just want to find out what the hell happened. Realy and you constant looking into my eyes doesent change anything said sakuraAnd you stareing into mine doesent either said syaoran they leaned in closer electricity was suronding one was sppeech less roseria was eating pop corn she made she was eating eat to help engoy the share asked grabec a handful befor she could ansewewr ill have some too said what happened while yuko interupted me.i swaped there irratation tothere curent problms to each other so sorta like multipele personality disorder it should wear off in a while. do you remember when I said I love you no said roseria well I love you more than ever said touya kissing her on the fore headshe gigeled mokona jumped on fais head and shouted touya kissed roseria AGAIN! Sakura and syaoran stoped glareing at each other well well said syaoran smirking someone finaly maned up .Shut it fujiksta you couldn't even keep the girl you loved..whatever I don't need this from some blandamnesiac girl who just sleeps all did ti thought just about every one in the room sakura jumped on syaoran and started to pull his hair but syaoran from his working as an archaeologist shoved her down and pinned her down he had a playful twinkele in his was about to pound syaoran but roseria held him back and said watch the was embarasedhow dare he talk that way in front of her friends and of a suudden sakura started to laugh something was tickeling her weakspot the sides something poped in her head blow in his ear always making him stop what ever he was doing and laugh that ever since you two were blew in his ears that him to no blew in his other that off hime he prefer you call me princess sakura of if said syoran she blew in his ear again fine princess sakura of clow now get off . said sakura.I am so enjoying this said man im exhausted so lets go to bed me and sakura plus mokonafai and and set good come on sakura mokna lets have some pillow talk?whats that asked see said roseria with that smile of hers……………………………...

KOMICHIWA HOW YALL DOING Im do you like my oc so cool going to make the characters littele less chapter is sakuras point of ON EARTH ISPILLOW TALK! Besides a Dorris day movie AND next chapter whats the deal withkuro and and touya room mates roserias up to something-kiki fuji

Oh kiki chan so mean yet as your english teacher says you are as your math teacher says your so bitter sweet this year.

I resent that oh and by the way you're a cheesy cook-kiki fuji

AND EATING THIRDS OF MY BEEF STEwMEANS THAT AND PLEAse iam much uter than you.

I WILL MURDER YOU AND FYI YOUR SO NOT VIAITING YUKO!IN my next chapter.

YOU don't mean that your too soft!

I HOPE

FINE BUT NOT NEXT CHAPTER MUCH TO BUSY WITH SYAORAN AND SAKURA PLUS TOUYA SUCH A STICK IN THE MUD.

Yes but he is sweet plus he is so easy to tease!

Welll I gotta pay attention to sawbuck her dinner bye for now.

OH WAIT!

WHAT!!!!

WELL it could wait.

FINE! TELL ME NOW!

SHOULDN'T YOU FEED YOUR CAT!

THAT'S IT NO XXXHOLIC FANFIC YOU CAN THANK ROSERIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YEAH NOT MY BEST IDEA HOW BOUT YOU COME BY NEXT CHAPTER THEN WELL SEE also from kiki fuji-NOT TALKING TO ROSERIA flame me hate me love me but you don't have to review origotou oh befor I forget yes I know shut up and leave all ready im just so happy to all writers out there be confident in your decisions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TO ALL READERS OR REVIEWERS WRITERS AS WELL I BET NO ONE CANWRITE AN ORIGINAL TSUBASA RESEVOUR SYAORAN AND SAKURA FANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES THAT'S RIGHT ONLY A SELECT FEW WRITE SYXSA STORIES JUST FAI AND KURO POO IM SICK OF IT TRY SOMETHING NEW OR ARE YOU UN ORIGINAL I CHALENGE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SO BRING IT ON BABY GET READY AND FLAME ME IF YOU WANT IM TOUGHER THAN THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YEAH SHES INSANE UH OH I NETTER RUN BEFOR SHE GETS RID OF ME BYE!!!!!!

ALSO SHE WONDERS WHY THERES NO CASE CLOSED FAN FIC WHY WHY YEAH BYE!


End file.
